tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily's Rubbish
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.02 |number=264 |released= * 3rd September 2007 * 8th September 2007 * 9th September 2007 * 1st April 2008 * 29th April 2009 * 24th May 2010 * 12th September 2011 |previous=Thomas and the Storyteller |next=Dream On}} Emily's Rubbish, retitled Emily and the Garbage in American releases, is the second episode of the eleventh series. Plot Emily is asked to help a new engine called Whiff, but is mortified to discover he is scruffy and smelly and that the two are to collect rubbish trucks. Emily grudgingly sets off with Whiff, but she is teased dreadfully when they meet Gordon, Henry and James. She runs away from him, but when she passes Molly, Neville and Murdoch, they laugh at her as well. She stops at a level crossing where Elizabeth is waiting at and wants to meet the new engine. Emily lies and says he got lost, but Whiff arrives saying that he did not and Emily puffs away. She hides down a branch line, in a tunnel and by a water tower in succession, but is seen every time. She finally manages to lose him when she sees Spencer in front of some rubbish trucks that are in his way. Emily tries to move them over, but they are so heavy that she cannot move them by herself. She asks Gordon and James for help, but they refuse to do so since they are busy, and Emily realises Whiff is the only one who will. After finding him, the two pull the trucks away so Spencer can get through. Spencer is impressed and calls Whiff a useful engine. Emily replies back that Whiff is her good friend, too. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Elizabeth * Murdoch * Molly * Neville * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Salty Locations * Knapford Yards * Three-Track Level Crossing * Bridge over Single-Track Tunnel Runby Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the eleventh series. * Salty was intended to have a role in this episode as he is seen in a deleted scene. * This episode marks Elizabeth's first appearances since the eighth series episode Emily's Adventure and Murdoch's first appearance since the eighth series episode Percy and the Magic Carpet. * In the American narration, Henry gained a Western accent. * This episode was shown in select USA cinemas as part of Thomas and Friends on the Big Screen. * The release of this episode in the UK coincided with the release of the forty-first Railway Series book, Thomas and Victoria. Goofs * When Emily puffs in the tunnel, some of her smoke disappears, indicating that the scene was cut. * When Emily wanted to wait for Elizabeth at a crossing, she tooted a horn even though she is a steam lorry. * When Emily says "Thank goodness! Now no one will laugh at me for working with such a smelly engine!" her driving wheels are not moving. Quotes * James: '''Who's your messy new friend with the funny whistle Emily? * '''Gordon: We smelled you coming from miles! * Whiff: My name's Whiff! * Henry: It suits you! Pweeeeeeh! Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Whiff and the Garbage Cars * My Thomas Story Library - Whiff * Books - Dirty Whiff In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Emily y la Basura pl:Śmieci Emilki ru:Эмили и её мусор Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases